Music Soothes The Soul
by The Dark Strategist
Summary: Music has been known to have a soothing effect on those who are troubled. Lest didn't know how true that statement was until now...


**_Note: The -MSTS- are supposed to represent when the story changes POVs. Sorry if that seems a bit obvious but I didn't want to confuse anyone. For some reason, my computer doesn't like using line breaks. Oh well._**

/

Lest sat on Margaret's bed, watching her quietly as she played a calming tune on her harp. The sound was refreshing, considering the current stress he was under.

_Venti…_

He looked down at the ground in despair. Venti had collapsed a few days ago. She had revealed to him that all the people he'd brought back to Selphia had been producing runes so that Venti could stay alive. Now that he had released three out of the four Guardians, Venti was no longer receiving the runes she so desperately needed. The final favor she had asked of him before losing consciousness was to free the final Guardian, Leon.

Lest wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. He was insanely worried about his dragon friend but also kind of upset because Venti had kept so many things secret from him. Though he understood why, it still hurt. Also, he didn't know what to do. Venti had asked him to free Leon but if he did that then she would die. And dying wasn't an option. Not if he could do anything about.

But, right now, it seemed there was no way to save her and it frustrated him to no end. His hand absent-mindedly went to where he kept the charm Venti had given him. He had a habit of rubbing it when he was worried. His hand met nothing but thin air.

_That's right_, he thought. _That stupid Chipsqueek has it. I need to find that thing soon._

Lest sighed, letting the music wash over him. He was glad he'd come to visit Margaret today. They'd become close since his arrival in Selphia, mostly because they had a shared love of music. He was grateful to have a friend like her. She was kind and fun and always willing to lend an ear when he needed to talk.

Lest's eyelids suddenly became heavy and he fought to keep them open. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping that would help. He yawned and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and within minutes he was asleep.

_-MSTS-_

Margaret watched Lest worriedly. He looked exhausted and he had a pained expression that she knew he was trying to hide from her. He was hunched over and his eyes were half shut.

She winced. She had strummed a wrong note on her harp. Lest couldn't tell but it still bothered her. She wasn't a perfectionist but she was pretty close.

Lest yawned and laid down on her bed. A minute or two later, he was asleep.

Margaret stopped playing, laying her harp on her desk. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

Margaret was surprised at how relaxed he looked as he slept. She didn't realize how stressed he actually looked when he was awake until she compared the two faces.

_I shouldn't be surprised. He has to run an entire town by himself. And then there's Lady Ventuswill…_

Lady Ventuswill's collapse had frightened and worried everyone but it seemed to have hit Lest the hardest. He just hadn't been himself lately. Usually, he was a kind, open man but lately he was high-strung and looked like he was about ready to drop.

She laid down next to Lest, watching him.

_I wish you'd talk to me_, she thought. _I want to help you._

"Venti…" he muttered.

Margaret flinched, afraid he was waking up. She stayed frozen, waiting to see if he opened his eyes. A minute passed and he was still fast asleep.

_Sleep-talking._

One of Lest's hands clenched the sheets as if it were a life line.

"Venti…I-I'm gonna save you…I'll find a way…promise…" he said, the words filled with emotion. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and spilled down his face. "I just need you to hang on for me…"

Margaret felt herself choke up. He was obviously talking about Lady Ventuswill. She wiped the tears off his face, muttering reassurances to him despite knowing that he couldn't hear her.

She sat up and pulled the covers over him.

"Have a good night's sleep," she whispered. "You deserve it."

_-MSTS-_

Lest slowly pried his eyes open. He was assaulted by the light of the sun, which was beating down on him through the windows.

Wait, sun? He'd come over to Margaret's in the evening so that meant…

He shot up, face reddening. He searched frantically for his elven friend, eyes landing on her desk. Her head was on her desk and he could hear her softly snoring.

He crawled quietly out of the bed, trying to tiptoe past her. When he reached the door, he stopped.

He rushed back over to her desk, pulling a shiny, red apple out of his bag and setting it next to her. He grabbed a blank sheet of paper and scrawled on it with one of Margaret's pens before hastily leaving, making a beeline for Selphia Castle, hoping he made it there before anyone woke up.

_-MSTS-_

Margaret lifted her head sleepily from her desk, a piece of staff paper glued to her face. She grimaced, pulling it off. She glanced around, surprised to find that Lest was nowhere in sight. Margaret's gaze eventually fell on an apple and a note set next to her.

She raised an eyebrow, grabbing both items. She took a quick bite of the fruit while her eyes scanned over the page.

_I want to apologize for falling asleep. It was rude. But I also want to thank you for letting me sleep here and for your words last night. They made me feel better. Here's an apple as thanks. Honestly, you deserve more._

_Sincerely, Lest._

Margaret's brow furrowed. What was he talking about? She hadn't said anything to him last night…

Her face flushed. So he _had_ heard her.

A small smile painted itself across her lips.

"You're welcome, Lest."


End file.
